


Pettifogger

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [546]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Have they found the killer, yet?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/29/2000 for the word [pettifogger](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/29/pettifogger).
> 
> pettifogger  
> A petty, unscrupulous lawyer; a shyster.  
> A person who quibbles over trivia.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Impecunious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7693330), [Orotund](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10492599), and [Promethean](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10499940). You can read this one without having read the previous ones though. I'm not at all sure I'm using this word well.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #234 Lies.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Pettifogger

Tony fully understood Gibbs rule to never involve lawyers now. It had taken him a long time to put the pieces together and realize that they had a pettifogger lying straight to their face. Despite the lawyer’s rather unscrupulous attempts to redirect them and keep them from finding the clues they needed to solve the serial killings, they’d finally figured it out.

Tony and Abby had even managed to find enough proof to keep him locked up for at least 24 counts of murder, which should keep him behind bars until he died. Tony would never trust another lawyer again. Well unless it was one of his frat buddies. 

All other lawyers, even if they weren’t serial killers like this one, made it far too easy for a serial killer to be in their midst simply through their “normal” behavior which supposedly wasn’t suspicious at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
